


Late

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [16]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Menstruation, Pregnancy, Romance, cuteness, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny and Alex discuss the future, sorta. Alex makes a rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

"Oh fuck. Fuck fuck." Alex muttered as she looked at her calendar on her phone. 

"Hey!" Hope swung her auburn ponytail behind her and sat at the table Alex was occupying. "What's wrong?"

Alex was even more annoyed at the arrival of her co-worker. "Nothing. What's up?"

"Have you heard from Johansson?" Hope asked carefully cutting her cold chicken breast from the cafeteria. 

"Ew, no." She shook her head. 

"Oh I thought-"

"That I was still seeing him?" Alex couldn't keep the disgust out of her voice. 

Hope shrugged. "I know you two were...ya know!"

"Fucking? It's not like we were in love, Hope. He's an asshole." Alex rolled her eyes and picked a bit of muffin off to stuff in her face. 

"But you're seeing someone right?" Hope grinned again. 

"What makes you say that?" Alex asked. 

"You told me you spent the other day with your boyfriend..." She raised her eyebrows. "So what's he like? Hot? You always get the hottest guys."

"He's..." Alex started and involuntarily blushed. "Great."

"Oh my god!" Hope exclaimed. "You're really into him!"

For the first time since probably college Alex had the urge to tell someone all about the guy she was seeing. She knew Hope was a big mouth and would say something stupid and she knew Hope thought they were better friends than they were, but Alex had no one to tell about Sonny. Something inside her was dying to scream about it. 

"He's a cop, a detective." She described and it felt weird to be honest. "I really like him. He's, ya know, he's Italian so he's passionate and he's hard-working and sweet. And he's really smart; he's in law school."

"Wow." Hope nodded. "Sounds like a keeper. How long have you been dating?"

"A few months." Alex answered. 

"Where'd you meet him?" 

"Here." She told her. "He lives in my building too."

"How cute is that?" Hope grinned. 

"I guess that is kinda cute." Alex smiled back. 

"Totally cute." She nodded. 

"It's sorta gettin serious which is scary but I dunno it's not so scary because-"

"Because you love him! Everything is easier when it's for love." She told her. 

"Right." Alex nodded and ate more muffin. "I mean maybe it's good for me to be serious for once."

"Well he sounds great. And you look happier. I can tell." 

"Really?"

"Sure I mean, don't take this the wrong way but you're a tough girl." Hope explained. "You're a great nurse and all but...ya know you have a lot of attitude."

"Right." Alex smirked. 

"Lately you've been more...not so attitude." She shrugged. 

Alex laughed. "I guess I don't notice."

Hope smiled back. "Well hopefully you bring him around. He sounds great."

"I'm sure he'll be around." Alex nodded.   
****  
"Hey," Sonny waved her over as she came out the side entrance of the hospital.

"Hi." She waved back on her way to him. 

He kissed her forehead when she reached his side and took her hand. "What's up buttercup? You made me schlep all the way from the Bronx to walk you home."

"I just needed a cop escort." She grinned. "Nice yiddish, by the way."

"Did something happen?" Sonny instinctively looked around. 

"No." She shook her head. "C'mon I need a reason to want you to pick me up?"

"No," he grinned. 

"Especially this late. How was class?" She asked. 

He groaned. "It'll be better when we get through this midterm. It's kicking my ass."

She smiled. "You can do it."

"Thanks babe." He smiled back. "What happened at work?"

"Oh everything." She sighed "Lots is blood and vomit like always. I helped a lady give birth in the hall. Then helped a baby in respiratory distress, he inhaled paint thinner. It was awful."

"Sounds like it was baby day." He commented. 

"Yeah...what do you think about babies?"

"What do I think about babies?" He asked, with a laugh in his voice. "What kind of question is that?"

"Well...I mean...do you want kids?" She asked in a tone she hoped was casual.

"Sure." He nodded. "I always thought I'd have a few. Did Bella get in your head?"

"What? No." She shook her head. "No I just thought. It's more serious for us now and..."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." He smirked. "We exchanged keys we don't have to talk about babies for awhile."

"I know but-"

"But what?" He asked getting suspicious. "You're not acting normal."

"Um..." She could feel her cheeks changing color. "I mean...I'm a little late and..."

"WHAT!" Sonny said much louder than he intended. "What?"

She breathed heavily. "Maybe I'm overreacting. I just...I'm late. That's it."

"But..." He started and got closer to her as now they were waiting for the train and people were around. "But we're, ya know, careful. We wrap it up." 

She smirked. "I know but that's like 5% ineffective."

"Aren't you on birth control or something?"

She rolled her eyes. "Did I ever tell you I was?"

"No but...I guess I assumed that." He frowned. 

"You could have asked." She rolled her eyes again. 

"Why are you annoyed? This isn't my fault." He shot back. 

"I know that!" She replied. She took another breath. "Ya know what? It's fine. I'm probably not. This happens all the time."

"To you?" He asked. 

"No, but I mean it's not a medical mystery." She sighed. "We just wait and see."

He smiled slightly. "I'm glad you told me."

"Why wouldn't i?" She turned. 

He just gave her a look. 

"I wouldn't not tell you something like this. I don't want to deal with it by myself." She answered honestly. 

He hugged her shoulder. "Is this what you needed a police escort for?"

She smirked. "Is that bad?"

"No." He shook his head. "No never."

"Train's comin'" she motioned.   
****  
Sonny woke up when he felt Alex get back into bed. He reached out for her to cuddle with. 

"Hey." He nuzzled into her neck. 

"I got it." She sighed. 

"What?" He asked sleepily. 

"I got my period." She repeated. 

"Oh. That's good then." He kissed her cheek. "Crisis averted."

"Uh huh." She was glad she had her back to him and that it was dark. "Yeah, that would've been bad."

"We're not ready for that yet." He continued hugging her tightly. "Maybe we should start using something else. Ya know, besides only condoms."

"Yeah. Don't need this stress all over again." She added. 

"Right?" He kissed her cheek. 

She didn't move or say anything else. She shut her eyes to try to go back to sleep. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

She was surprised. "Ye-"

He continued. "Do you need a massage or anything? I might have a heat wrap."

She sighed. "No I'm okay." Of course he was talking about her period. 

"Well there's ibuprofen in the medicine cabinet." He added. "Love ya."

He squeezed her. She patted his arm. She took a deep breath and attempted to go back to sleep.   
****  
"Morning." Sonny was pouring over notes from class and eating one handedly from a bowl of cereal on the table. 

Alex rubbed her sleepy head. "Did you have homework?"

"I just have to study." He grimaced. "Midterms are in a few weeks! How you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She lied. "You should have told me you had school work."

He smiled. "It's okay. I'm just a little behind. We were doing important stuff." He wiggled his eyebrows. 

"No, Sonny. I can't be a distraction. I don't want you to fall behind." She shook her head. "That's really important."

"You're important to me." He smirked. 

"I think we should cool it."

"What?" He asked dropping his spoon. "Like...what dya mean?"

"Maybe we don't have sex for awhile." She explained. "Like until you do your finals or whatever. You burn the candle at both ends and something is gonna suffer."

"But..."

"But nothing! That's the new rule! No sex until you get an A."

"We don't get letter grades." He smiled. 

"Sonny I mean it!" She shouted. "Starting now. I'm going home and I'm not distracting you!"

"Al!" He got up as she went into the room to change. "Hey c'mon we don't have to do anything drastic."

She shrugged and looked for her scrub pants. 

"Al! C'mon. Are you just pissy because your...ya know?" He flicked his fingers. 

She glared. "No! I'm being a good and supportive girlfriend who wants to foster a sense of competitiveness and encourage you to persevere."

"Lots of big words there." He smirked. 

"I read!" She yelled. "Plus this gives me time to start on the pill."

"Oh." He looked at her suspiciously. 

"Ya know, don't wanna get knocked up before we're ready." She sat on the bed to slip her shoes on. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Peachy." She looked up and smiled vaguely. "Dodged a bullet."

"Al?" He sat down next to her. "Are you upset that you got your period?"

"No." She looked down to fix her shoe. 

"Alex?" He asked again. 

"You're right. I know you are, okay? I don't want a baby right now but I'm...I was disappointed!" She finally raged. 

"I'm sorry." He put his arm around her shoulder. "I want kids one day..."

"I do too." She sighed. "I've never...almost. I'm very careful I'm always on it. I'm not an idiot. But for a few hours I let it be real...and I kinda liked it."

He smiled. "We can revisit that feeling...later though."

She smiled. "Did I find something that freaks YOU out?"

He rolled his eyes. "Maybe a little."

"Score." She grinned. "I dunno, I know I'm not ready for it and you're clearly not-"

"I'm in school! And I work odd hours I can't have a baby!" Sonny sounded terrified. 

"But...it...I could see it." She smiled. "A little Sonny with blue eyes. Bella would give me all the stuff her kid grew out of and my mom would come down and watch the baby. And you'd be a good dad. I can tell."

"That's a lot of pressure, Al." He took a deep breath. 

"Sorry." She grimaced. "But I was holding that little new baby and some seal got broken inside. I thought oh maybe this is the moment my life changes. It's stupid."

"That's not stupid." Sonny shook his head. 

She shook hers too. "No, it probably wouldn't be awesome to get pregnant out of the blue. I can't run around the ER with a big belly. I can't worry about you while sitting at home with heartburn."

"You don't have to worry about me." He grinned. "And we can talk about the kid thing later."

"It really freaks you out! Don't worry Sonny I won't make you take it to a petting zoo." She laughed. 

"You're the worst." He pushed her shoulder with his. 

"You love when I give you a hard time." She laughed. 

"I love to give you a hard time!" He raised an eyebrow. 

Her demeanor changed. "You have to get ready for work. And I have to go."

"Al you're not serious about the sex thing..."

"I'm very serious!" She answered. "Now go, get yourself dolled up Detective, I'm sure there's a case with your name on it."

Sonny smirked. 

"I work til 11 tonight so you can spend the evening with your law books." She added. 

"Can I at least get a kiss before this outrageous miscarriage of justice?" He smirked. 

She pecked his cheek. "Kisses are always free."

"Good, keep it that way." He kissed her fully.


End file.
